My Own Personal Cupid
by Trollala
Summary: Aoi is an agent of love, aka Cupid. But he is not too fond of it. Instead, he played around with humans' heart. One day, he was punished. He will be sent to the human world to help people with their love problems as a human. AoiXMisaki
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A boy is walking in the streets. His angelic face making him stand out. He had managed to steal not only the girls' attention, but boys' as well. When he noticed this, he smirked and stopped walking. He turned to the group of people following him, and winked. 'Kyaa~' was heard all over. You would have mistaken the place a crime scene with the amount of blood that came from his 'fans'. Looks like his wink made them all have major nosebleeds. He saw a girl trying to stand and help her.

"T-thank you…" she timidly said. Then, a man walked to them looking very angry.

"What do you think you're doing, huh?" the man said.

"I'm doing nothing" the dashing boy said calmly.

"You!" the man grabbed the other boy by the collar. He just snapped his fingers, then poof! He became a girl! No, his outside appearance became that of a girl, but the inside is unknown. The man blushed and let go of him. "I'm sorry!" he smirked and touched the man's cheeks. The man blushed more.

"It's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean it, right?" without even waiting for a reply, the boy/girl ran away. He stopped at an alley where no one can see him. He turned back to his normal appearance and grew a pair of wings. Then he flew.

*SCENE BREAK*

"Why do you keep on doing that, Aoi-chan?" an angel asked her friend, who is the dashing boy from earlier, while walking with him.

"Doing what, Satsuki?" he replied.

"You know what I'm talking about! As the son of Cupid, you need to continue his job. Yet you're doing the opposite!" Aoi stopped and looked at his friend.

"Relax. Besides, they deserve it"

"What do you man by they deserve it?" Satsuki asked looking really flustered.

"It's not my fault that they fall for me. If they really know love, they wouldn't. But because they don't know love, they are overcome by lust for my looks. That's it! They only care about looks! Not just that, they judge others easily. Because I'm cute, men laugh at me. But when I dress as a girl, they fawn over me. See how stupid humans are! That's why, no matter what, I won't help them find love. I'm sure if they deserve it, they'll eventually find it. So I don't think I'm needed" she looked at him in disbelief. Then, at one corner in the heaven, light start glowing. Another man came and this man caused Satsuki and Aoi to kneel.

"My lord, sire, please forgive Aoi for his bad deeds"

"It's okay. I'm not mad. You two, you may stand up" the two stood up. "But I'm afraid Aoi still needs a punishment"

"A punishment? Why would I need a punishment? I'm only teaching these lowly humans a lesson!" Aoi exclaimed.

"From now on, Aoi, or Cupid Junior, will be living in the human world. There, he will fulfill his duties, BUT, you can't use your powers"

"What?"

"You treat humans like garbage. Then you must know how it is to be a human. And also, this way, you'll see how powerful a human can be"

*SCENE BREAK*

In Seika High, the president is, as usual, nagging the students, which are always boys to be proper.

"Let's get away from the demon president!"

"Yeah! She's gonna eat us!" the boys who are being nagged at shouted while running.

"Relax Misaki" another girl, who has been beside Misaki the whole time, said.

"How can I relax, Sakura? Those boys never change! As the president, I need to make sure that Seika High will be a proper school where girls can study at peacefully!" she said enthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Misaki is going to school when she saw a commotion in front of the gate. "Hey! What are you boys doing there?" she said but she got ignored. She pushed them to see what the commotion all about is then she saw a blonde-haired girl in the middle. _These boys! They're scaring the new student! _She went in front of the girl "Stop scaring her! You're going to ruin the reputation I built up!" The boys ran away screaming things like how scary the president is. Misaki turned to the blonde girl and said "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! Thanks…"

"Are you sure? I can bring you to the clinic" Misaki said and held the girl's hand. But she slapped it off.

"I said I'm okay" Misaki is starting to get irritated, but when she heard the blonde muttered 'stupid', she lifted her and ran to the clinic. When she stopped, the other girl pushed her so she could get off. "You're really stupid, aren't you?"

"I'm only concerned, okay?"

"I told you I'm fine!"

"Okay! I'm leaving…"

"Then leave, I don't care" Misaki left the clinic. "Stupid girl and her stupid brute strength. Really, is a girl supposed to be that strong?" a woman suddenly appeared.

"That wasn't very nice Aoi"

"It was her fault! I mean, she ruined my grand entrance"

"She was just trying to help. Anyways, are you sure you don't want to dress as a guy?"

"It's easier this way. If I'm a girl I can do anything I want"

"Suit yourself. If you need me just call me, okay?"

"Yes, Satsu-chan"

"H-hey don't call me that!" Aoi ignored her and went to get his schedule. He went to his first class and guess who's there.

"Aoi, you can sit beside Misaki" Aoi went to his seat.

"Hey stupid" he greeted.

"What?"

*SCENE BREAK*

Aoi's POV

Class has ended and I'm really bored. I have not found anyone to help yet. I wonder what I should do.

I saw Misaki leaving the school. Misaki, that girl can really use some help. I decided to follow her to see if she has something interesting for me. But I was wrong, she only went home. I walked around for a while to see if anyone needed my help. Then I saw this maid café. I don't know why but I entered. And you wouldn't believe who greeted me there.

"Welcome back, master" said the maid while bowing.

"Hello stupid" she looked up and became wide-eyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hello stupid" she looked up and became wide-eyed.

"M-master, i-it's rude to c-call others stupid you know?" Misaki said as she tried to fake a smile. Aoi smiled. Then, everybody's attention was on them. Looks like the customers are getting attracted to Aoi too. Aoi suddenly whispered something to Misaki. Misaki pulled him to the staff room. "What are you doing here?"

"What are YOU doing here?" the agent of love smirked.

"Grr! You!"

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone else"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I have no interest with things like this or whatsoever" Aoi turned and took something from an open locker.

"Hey! Only employees can wear that"

"I just want to help a little. I know that with me, you're customers will dou- no, they'll triple"

"But" Misaki was interrupted when she heard footsteps coming. "You need to hide" she whispered.

"Why?" Aoi asked looking rather bored. But Misaki quickly lifted him and locked him in the locker. The door opened and another maid entered.

"Were you talking with someone?" the girl asked.

"N-no. I'm all alone here"

"But I think I heard-

"It's nothing. Uhmm, if you wouldn't mind, could you please leave me alone?"

"O-okay" the girl left. Misaki opened the locker where he locked Aoi.

"Who gave you the right to do that?" Aoi shouted at Misaki looking really angry.

"Sorr-

"What sorry? You can't-

His mouth was covered by Misaki. "Would you please calm down?" Misaki slowly removed her hand from Aoi's mouth. "Sorry"

"Tsk, I'm leaving" Aoi was about to leave but Misaki held his wrist.

"Wait, I want to talk to you about something"

"If it's about your secret, don't worry. I won't tell anyone"

"No, it's about your secret" Misaki finally let go of Aoi.

"What secret?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What secret?"

"That you're a-

"Misa-chan! Who was shouting?" someone from outside the room said.

"I'm leaving" Aoi said and left.

*SCENE BREAK*

Misaki is about to go home but she saw Aoi waiting outside Maid Latte.

"What are you doing here?"

"You said you have to talk to me about something"

"Oh, right. It's-

"What's with those clothes?"

"Huh?" Misaki looked at her clothes, a plain gray shirt with a hood and pants.

"Grr! Are you stupid or are you stupid?" Aoi said angrily.

"W-wait, why are you getting mad so suddenly?" said Misaki who is really confused.

"Cute people like you shouldn't wear that! Look at me!" he said and pointed at his frilly dress, "This, is what cute people wear" Misaki eyed and studied him.

"I don't think so, and besides, even if I want to wear that I don't have the money to buy it" Aoi looked at her for a while, thinking.

"That's it! I'll make clothes for you!" he said and held her hands. When he realized this, he suddenly pulled away. "Tomorrow, meet me here" he then ran away.

*SCENE BREAK*

Misaki's POV

After my encounter with Aoi, I decided to go home. I don't understand why I'm this unfortunate. Why does she, or he, have to find out? If others did I'm sure they'll use it against me. Well, I think I'm pretty grateful that it was Aoi who saw me.

"Misaki, dinner's ready"

"Yes mom" I said from my room. Because we're poor, I have to find a job. That led me to Maid Latte. Although I hate my job, I need it. So I can't just resign. But I have to keep it a secret, I'm the student council president, remember! If they found out, all their respect for me, if there's any, will be gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As usual when Aoi entered the school, all eyes are on him. And as usual, he's wearing one of his frilly dresses and blonde, curly wig.

"Aoi-chan, wanna play with us?" one of the boys who are following him said.

"That's Aoi-sama for you" Aoi said without even bothering to look.

"Well, Aoi-sama, what do you think?"

Aoi put on his cutest face and said, "Gomen everyone, but I really need to leave again" everybody had nosebleeds again. Then, the demon president arrived.

"Aoi! What are you doing again?" Misaki said.

'_Tsk, ruining my plan again' _Aoi thought. "Nothing, Misaki. I was just helping these guys"

"Helping? Look at what you did to them. They left their classes because of you" the president said angrily. Then, tears started to form in Aoi's eyes.

"I'm sorry Misa-chan. I just wanted to help you. You see, I really like Misa-chan" Aoi said while faking a cry. _'Get that you demon president'_

"H-hey, stop crying! I-I'm sorry for getting mad at you" Misaki said looking embarrassed. "And… I like you too… but, stop the flirting and-

Misaki was cut off by a pair of lips on her cheeks. Those lips belong to none other than Aoi. Before Misaki could talk, the bell rang and Aoi left.

*SCENE BREAK*

When Misaki arrived at Maid Latte, she was surprised to see who was there, serving the customers.

"Aoi-sama, how do you feel today?" said the boy he was serving who has this dreamy-look and heart-shaped eyes. It should be possible considering it's Aoi we're talking about.

"I'm fine, Master. Don't worry about me" Aoi said with his angelic smile. The boy nearly fainted. From the corner of the room, Misaki and Honoka, another maid, are talking.

"Honoka, what is SHE doing here?"

"Well, she said she wants to help so I let her"

"But she doesn't work here"

"Manager agreed to it"

"Why Misaki, are you afraid I'll take your spot here?" Aoi who just came said.

"What? I don't care about that" said the irritated Misaki. "Fine, just do what you want. I can't stop you anyway"

"You should even thank me. I know you hate your job. So I'm taking everyone's attention from you. That's what you want, right?"

'_He's doing this for me?'_ Misaki blushed at the thought. "T-thanks"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You're wearing that again?" Aoi said with an eyebrow raised. "Doesn't matter, once I'm done with your clothes, those… boyish clothes will be thrown away"

"Eh? No way, you'll just waste money if you do that"

"That's why I'm making you clothes" the two of them are walking, looking for a shop where good fabric is being sold. "Do you… hate men by any chance?" Aoi asked randomly that even he was surprised.

"Sort of, why?"

"Every time I see you in school, you're either scolding them, or hitting them"

"It was their fault. I wouldn't do that if they're not doing anything wrong"

"If you hate men, why do you always protect me?"

"Huh?"

"I know you know I'm a boy. I'm not stupid like you"

"Oh, I just think you needed help"

"But you hate men"

"Even if it's a boy, if someone needed my help. I would surely help them. Even you Aoi, I'll help you anytime" Aoi, who rarely blush, blushed. Then, someone screamed.

"Help! He stole my wallet!" Misaki and Aoi heard this. Misaki grabbed the thief and pinned him to the ground. But the thief took a knife and almost hit Misaki. Fortunately, she's flexible and easily dodged it. She grabbed the man's arm which is holding the knife and hit his stomach with an elbow. Then she stole the knife. The man ran away leaving the wallet behind. The girl who owns the wallet neared them and thanked Misaki. The whole time, Aoi is just staring at them.

"Baka! Why did you do that?" Aoi said to Misaki looking really mad.

"Eh? Did what?" the ever so confused Misaki asked.

"I understand you're a freak who has this brute strength, but that guy has a knife! Why would you fight back?" Miaki finally realized where Aoi is getting at. So she patted Aoi's head and smiled.

"Don't worry Aoi-chan, I'm fine" Aoi blushed and took Misaki's hands and pulled her to continue what they're really supposed to be doing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The student council is busy for the upcoming school festival. And the sc president is in a really bad mood.

"A public rock-paper-scissors tournament?" said the kaichou who has dark aura emitting from her, "REJECTED"

"Why?" said the boys from class 2-2. "When you think of Seika High school's school festival, this is what you think of, right?"

"There's no such tradition"

"Wasn't it really successful when we did it last year?"

"Only you guys think so"

"That's good enough!"

"Didn't I say?" she has had enough. "This year's Seika High school festival's motto is 'Seika High Reborn'! This time we have to clear up our reputation of being 'corrupt'!" Seika High used to be an all-boys school. But recently, it turned into a co-ed. However, 80% of the students are still male.

"Then let's do a female model photo shoot…"

"Haven't you been listening to me at all? Be serious about coming up with a proposal! Class 2-2 is the only one that hasn't had an approval yet!"

"Because you keep rejecting all our proposals!" "It'll be fine if you just pass one"

"So I'm telling you guys to bring a proposal I can approve!" Suddenly, the door opened and in came the looking very happy Aoi with a box in hand.

"Misa-chan, I brought something for you" he put the box on Misaki's desk and opened it. "I made this especially for the festival" she took a knee-length, pink dress with laces and ribbons.

"What is that?" Misaki asked.

"I told you I'll make clothes for you, right?"

"Eh? Do you really expect me to wear…t-t-that?"

"That's it! We'll have a cosplay café!" said one of the boys.

"That isn't such a bad idea…" said Sakura who has been behind Misaki with two other girls the whole time.

"B-but…"

"Come on Misaki, listen to the boys even once in a while"

Misaki sighed and replied, "Fine, but don't do anything reckless, okay?" They all agreed and left.

"Misaki, I'm sure that with the guys' help, this will be a fun event" when Sakura said that, the so-called demon president softened.

"Yeah, so I'll do my best to support it" she said while smiling. _'She can be really that cute' _Aoi thought. Sakura said goodbye and left.

"Bunch of idiots" Aoi muttered.

"What's with the sudden personality change?"

"You agree to me too, right? That they're a bunch of idiots. I'm sure they just want to see the girls in a costume" he said and sat at the desk. "So why are you trying so hard?"

"Of course! School festivals are prime opportunities to improve the school's reputation! Even if it's only one person, I want a cute girl to enroll! I will rid this school of nasty man-things!"

'_Talk about sudden personality change'_

"Well, I am cute" Aoi said with a wink.

"But you're not a girl, for once, I want to see you in boys' clothing"

"Don't wanna, who gave you the right to order me around?"

"I'm the student council president, and I say boys shouldn't wear that kind of clothing"

"Tsk, I don't care who you-

Misaki jumped at him to take his clothings off.

"Hey! Get off me, you pervert!" Aoi said while fighting Misaki off who is above him.

"I just want to see your boy look" the door opened and the vice-president, Yukimura, entered. But when he saw Misaki and Aoi's position, he suddenly left. "Oh no! He must have gotten the wrong impression!" said the now worried kaichou and stood up.

"That's what you get, you weirdo" Aoi said while arranging his clothes and wig. "Anyway, good luck on the school festival" with that, he left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Misaki's POV

"The school festival is finally starting" I said to the other students using a microphone. "Please work hard everyone" students from other schools started entering, mostly girls. That's it! I think after this, Seika will have a better atmosphere.

"There are a lot more people compared to last year, especially girls!" said my co-student council member looking very excited. No, it's not just him who's excited, everyone is.

"Because we put a lot of effort into advertising" I replied. I left to check on different classes. There are a bit of problems. But we managed it well. It's because the boys are becoming very motivated. It must be because of the girls. They wouldn't lose their tempers in front of girls. "I'm leaving for now. If anything comes up, look for me in class 2-2" Now the only problem is this class. After last time, they stopped causing trouble. Even though they agreed to the idea of a cosplay café as well, I should still check on them. I wonder what they've done to it…

Those boys are half-naked. Not just that, they're making the girls drink. This…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"M-misaki. Thank God you arrived" said one of the girls.

"What on earth is going on?"

"T-they suddenly came in a while ago dressed like that. 'We're taking over this place', that's what they said. They even called this 'True man's fighting cosplay café!"

"What? But, if they do this, they won't get any customers!"

"Well, they've been saying, 'Capture all civilians'. And they've been just… the customers" Because of anger, I grabbed one of those boys and said,

"All of you… get in the hallway…" I said in a low voice. But they all looked so scared. Once we're in the hallway,

"What are you guys thinking?" I scolded them.

"What? We agreed to the cosplay café, right?" "The costumes were hard to do too!" "Even though we really wanted the rock-paper-scissors" "Stop opposing us!" "We just wanted a happy school festival!" they said to me. I can feel them getting mad already. But I don't care, this is all their fault.

"Aren't there other ways to have a happy school festival? Don't act like idiots! If you guys weren't so totally useless-"

"Don't order us around. Don't even think about having us listen to you" Huh? What's with this? Someone came from behind me, Aoi.

"Misaki, I understand you're hatred, but if you're so biased, don't you think it will bring you down?" he whispered to me. So, I guess, this is all my fault.

"Please help us do the café properly" I said while bowing. This is my responsibility. "Please!" I heard them whispering something to each other. "I guess it's too late…" I'll just take care of it myself. I went back to the room and borrowed an apron. "Sorry for the wait" I said to the customers. I took care of everything and fortunately, I managed it.

Normal POV

Outside Class 2-2…

"What should we do guys?"

"Should we go help?"

"The president asked so nicely, wouldn't you even give a hand?" Aoi said and left.

Inside Class 2-2…

"What would you like to order, master?" Misaki said accidentally. _'No! I can't believe I said that'_ All eyes were on her, even the boys outside.

"What is it that you like, oujo?" Another boy said. He is in a butler's uniform. The girl he's serving squealed.

"Anything will do" the girl said.

'_Aoi!'_

"What's the matter? You're just standing there" Aoi told Misaki. "Aren't you a maid? Do your job properly, then"

"I understand"

The boys entered saying 'This looks like fun'. They said that they'll help out too.

"Make sure to replenish body moisture, miss"

"Sir! Please issue orders for your meal!"

"Princess, this lowly servant has brought you your mixed bowl fruit"

Misaki noticed how everyone is doing their best and giggled.

"I was right, right?" Aoi said. "I hate men too, but sometimes, you can't be so biased"

"I guess so" Misaki replied. "Aoi, thank you" Misaki smiled sweetly at him and he blushed.

"D-don't misunderstand! You're just so pitiful that I decided to help a little" but she just giggled.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you for all who are reading this, but it looks like only worldreminiscence is reading it XD So thank you so much. About your question, not exactly because Aoi here is Cupid. But maybe I'll copy some of the scenes, not sure yet. Anyways, here's chapter 9 :)**

**Chapter 9**

"Misaki, who is that guy who helped you in the school festival?" Sakura asked to her friend. They are at the school's rooftop eating lunch.

"What guy?"

"You know, that very handsome butler" Sakura said.

"Oh…"

*FLASHBACK*

"I was surprised when you dressed like that" Misaki told Aoi.

"Like I said, you were really pitiful. I know that someone stupid like you can't pull it off alone" Aoi replied, blushing. They are currently cleaning the classroom.

"Hehehe, you're pretty terrible at lying, huh?"

"Shut up! Is that how you thank you're savior?" said the really embarrassed Aoi.

"Okay, thank you Aoi, for helping me"

"It was nothing" They both continued cleaning, and then Aoi spoke again. "Don't tell anyone about me being the butler"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"He's just another student here, I think…"

"Really? But he doesn't look that familiar"

"I, I don't know, he just suddenly appeared yesterday…"

"Okay…" they continued eating. "Misaki?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you go with me tomorrow?" she asked shyly.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, right? Where?"

"You know the band Yumemishi?"

"No…"

"Figures… Well, you see, they invited me to this dinner tomorrow… Maybe, just maybe, you could come with me?"

"Erh, I don't really know anything about bands…"

"It's okay Misaki. I'll be there for you"

"Uhmm, okay?" Misaki said unsure.

"Yay! Thank you, Misaki. You're really the best!" Sakura said happily and hugged her friend.

On the other hand, in a boy's school uniform, Aoi is lying at the top of the entrance to the rooftop with his arms and legs spread, listening to Misaki and Sakura's conversation.

"Yumemishi, huh? I guess my mission starts tomorrow…" Misaki and Sakura left. Then a floating figure appeared beside Aoi.

"Aoi is finally changing. I'm happy for you" Satsuki said looking, like she said, happy.

"What changing? I'm not"

"Remember your speech yesterday, 'you can't be so biased'. So I guess you don't hate humans anymore"

"What are you talking about? Nothing changed" Aoi sat up.

"What about that Misaki? I think you like her"

"N-no! I don't like her! Why would you think that?"

"Why did you follow her here if you don't like her?" said the teasing Satsuki. Aoi stopped to think for a while.

"Uhmm, because, she's the student council president. Uhmm, news would surely get to her. And I was right; tomorrow I'm starting my mission. Her friend looks like she has a crush on that band member" Aoi smiled mockingly. Satsuki sighed.

"Suit yourself, but remember, you can't lie to yourself"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Misaki and Sakura went to a restaurant to meet the members of the rock band Yumemishi. Unbeknownst to them is that they are being followed by a man with a cap in a plain white shirt and pants. They entered the restaurant and sat at the table where the band members are. Misaki noticed that one of them is looking annoyed. When the other boy saw this, he hit him with his elbow.

"Oh, hi, I'm Kuuga, the vocalist of the band" the guy who looked annoyed stood up and shook Misaki's hand.

"I'm Kou, the bassist, this is Shou, the guitarist" he pointed to the other boy and that boy nodded.

"And I'm William Adam Yuuji, the drummer"

"Oh, uhmm, I'm Misaki. Nice to meet you all" then they all sat down.

"So, Misaki, you're a fan of us too?" Kuuga asked.

"Not really, I'm too busy to listen to rock bands"

"Why would you be busy?"

Sakura answered for Misaki, "She's the student council president of our school" she said proudly.

"That's amazing. And even though you're busy, you still came today. I'm really grateful" everybody noticed that Kuuga's attention is just on Misaki. The man following them bit his lip and clenched his fist. He then stood up and went to their table.

"Misa-chan, I didn't know you were here" he said while removing his cap.

"Aoi?" Aoi sat beside Misaki.

"What? Too surprised to see me?"

"N-no" Misaki drank some water

"Who is he Misaki?" Kuuga asked.

"I'm her boyfriend" said the smiling Aoi. Misaki blew the water she was drinking out of surprise. "You okay Misa-chan?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry. Please excuse me" she went outside the bathroom with Aoi then Kou followed them.

"Why did you say that?" Misaki told Aoi.

"Say what?"

"That you're my boyfriend!"

"Isn't it true?"

"That's-"

"I'm sorry for Kuuga's behavior Misaki" Kou, who is walking towards them, said.

"Er, it's okay"

"You see, Kuuga likes your friend. But he's too stubborn to admit that. Instead, he's making Sakura jealous so she'll confess how she feels for Kuuga"

"Is that so?"

"Yes, so I'm hoping that you can help him"

"Leave it to us" Aoi said. "I'm really an expert to those kinds of things. See how Misaki is obsessed with me"

"I'm not obsessed with you!" Kou laughed.

"You two are a funny couple. I wish you the best" they both blushed. They returned to their seats.

"What took you so long?" Kuuga asked.

"I just told something to MY girlfriend"

**A/N**

**worldreminiscence****: You shouldn't be ashamed, if you didn't leave any reviews I have probably stopped this story. XD**

**Thanks again to those who are reading this ^_^ **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Bye Kuuga-kun!" Sakura said while waving to the band members. "See you tomorrow"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow. Bye Sakura, Misaki"

"Bye" said Misaki but Aoi pulled her and stuck a tongue out at Kuuga. The two groups made their leave. While walking...

"Such a flirt" whispered Aoi.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing…"

"But I think I-"

"I said nothing!"

Sakura giggled and said, "Misaki, I think Aoi-kun is jealous"

"I'm not jealous!"

"There's no need to be shy, Aoi-kun. You're Misaki's boyfriend, right?"

Misaki blushed madly and denied it, "A-actually, he's not my boyfriend"

"Yeah. There's no way I'd fall for someone like her"

"Hey! What are you trying to say?"

"Ohh… So, Aoi-kun lied to Kuuga-kun because he doesn't want him to be near Misaki"

"Uh-huh. But this stupid-headed freak is ruining my plan. She keeps on playing around with that Kuuga"

"I'm not playing around with him!"

"So you'll keep pretending until our double date tomorrow?" Sakura cutted.

"Well, I have to make sure that his eyes our only on you" _'I slipped!'_

"What do you mean?"

"N-nothing…" Sakura suddenly stopped.

"I have to go on an opposite direction. Bye, guys" They said their goodbyes, and Misaki and Aoi continued walking again.

"I knew you'd look good in a boy's outfit" Misaki started.

"But you're still cuter in a maid uniform though…" Aoi said in a low voice.

"What did you say?" Misaki said blushing.

"Huh?" _'Did I just really say that out loud?'_ "Uhmm, n-nothing…" both of them are blushing. _'Idiot me! You ruined the atmosphere!' _Suddenly, Misaki held Aoi's hand.

"Uhmm, maybe we should practice for tomorrow" said the now even redder Misaki.

"Y-yeah" _'Why did I even propose that double date?'_ "M-maybe we should practice… k-kissing… too…" _'This is for my mission tomorrow, This is for my mission tomorrow, This is for my mission tomorrow' _To Aoi's surprise, Misaki started leaning in. When she saw his look, she backed away.

"I'm just… doing this for Sakura…" he nodded. Misaki leaned in again and Aoi didn't move. Misaki's lips are so close to touching Aoi's cheeks, just 3, 2, 1, then before the magical and much awaited kiss, Misaki ran away leaving the shocked Aoi.

"Such a freak…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Misaki's POV

I'm walking at the corridor when I saw the other students crowd in the windows.

"Who are those people?"

"Are they from a royal family?"

"Kyaa~ they're hot!" that's what I heard them say. I wonder who they are talking about. Doesn't matter, I'll be sure to scold them for making such a scene. I decided to go outside the school to meet whoever those people are. Once outside, I saw two white horses with a white carriage. What the hell? Someone tapped my shoulder and turned around to see a boy in a tuxedo holding out a maid uniform.

"Aoi?"

"What? Missed me too much?" he said while smirking.

"There's no way I'd miss you. By the way, what's with those clothes?" I took the uniform.

"Wear it. Remember? Today we'll be serving Prince Kuuga and Princess Sakura"

"I thought it's a double date?"

"Do you think I really want to go on a date with you?"

"N-no! I was just asking because that's what you said yesterday…" I said blushing. So boastful… Do you think I want to go on a date with you too? No way!

"Misaki!" Sakura said excitedly. She's running towards us in a beautiful pink gown. Kuuga is just behind her in a suit. "You're not dressed yet?"

"Don't worry about her, princess. She'll change once we arrive at our destination" Sakura blushed at Aoi's words and just entered the carriage. "Don't worry Kuuga, Sakura is all yours. After all, I already have my Misa-chan" Kuuga and I both frowned at him but he just laughed. Kuuga also entered the carriage. I was about to enter too but Aoi suddenly carried me to the carriage driver's sit. "We shouldn't disturb those two" he said as he put me down. I know but does he really have to carry me? I can go there alone if he just says so.

*SCENE BREAK*

Aoi stopped in front of a really large mansion. Is this where the date will take place? Aoi got off the carriage and looked at me. He held out his hand to help me down. He opened the door so Kuuga and Sakura could go out as well.

**A/N Sorry for the long update. I was just being lazy again T_T **

worldreminiscence **I love both UsuiXMisaki and AoiXMisaki, but I love AoiXMisaki more XD **


	13. Chapter 13

Happily skipping through the school hallway, Aoi can be seen in the school's girls' uniform. He's humming a random song as he makes his way somewhere, somewhere that can make him this excited. Stopping in front of a certain room, he took a deep breathe, and busted in,

"Misa-chan~~"

"A-aoi?" Misaki rise from her usual seat out of surprise.

"Really Misaki, you really have to be that surprised every time you see me?" he reverted back to his boyish voice as he neared the kaichou.

"S-sorry…" she returned to sitting and rubbed her temples, before standing up again and approaching the window to look outside. The crossdresser followed her, peeking over her shoulder.

"What's so interesting in there?" he muttered. But that simple gesture of his made the older girl shiver and rush back to her seat. Aoi could only raise an eyebrow "Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing" she answered too quickly.

"O…kay… So when's our next mission?" he asked, diverting the topic as he find a seat for himself.

"What mission?"

"You know, helping people with their love problems, just like that friend of yours who is too bubbly for her own good"

"Since when is that 'our' mission?"

"Misa-chan~" he rose from his seat and slammed Misaki's desk softly "You are the kaichou, correct?" the girl in question nodded. "Then, it should also be your task to help students with their love problems, since it indirectly affects their school life" their faces are only inches from each other. So close that they could feel each other breathe.

Misaki, blushing, managed to push him away "F-fine! If that's- what you want!" she stuttered out, looking away from the girly boy.

Aoi just shrugged it off and turned his back on Misaki, before leaving the place "That weird girl is even weirder today"

Misaki sighed once she's sure Aoi is out of earshot. "If only 'that' didn't happen…"

The door opened again, and in comes Yukimura, his expression grim. "Kaichou, here are the papers you asked me to finish"

"Just put it here in my desk" the atmosphere suddenly became sour, the two that contributed to it are slumping at their respective seats.

_SIGH_

They looked at each other and laughed. "I see you have a problem too Kaichou"

"W-what? No! I think… I'm just tired, that's all" she rubbed her temples.

"Hmm…"

*SCENE BREAK*

"Congratulations" someone suddenly said as Aoi walks along the hallway.

"Satsuki…" her floating figure is slightly transparent as she follows Aoi to his destination.

"Congratulations Aoi-chan! At this rate, you'll be back at heaven in no time!" she said gleefully.

"Yeah…"

"Ohh… Let me guess, you don't want to go back yet?" she asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" now, she caught Aoi's attention as he stopped walking and faced her.

"You know, a certain student council pres-"

"Shut up" although he said that, his face went pink. He continued walking again, ignoring Satsuki's presence.

"Alright, as you wish" her form is slowly disappearing "but remember Aoi, what you reap is what you sow" he took a peek at her, taking in what she just said, but decided it's just another nonsense and proceeded to his class.

*SCENE BREAK*

"Your turn, what's your problem?"

"Me? Ah-I…" he took a deep breath, before answering "It's just that, I hate how I look. I'm too girly for my own good" he confessed and frowned. A certain crossdresser appeared on the kaichou's mind. Her eye twitched at her own thought, but she shrugged it off.

"So what? Shouldn't you even be happy that you're cute?"

"I'm not cute kaichou!" he protested, tears streaming down his face.

"O-okay"

*SCENE BREAK*

It's Aoi's break time, and he is again, going to bother Misaki in the sc room. When he saw Sakura going to the same destination. So he called her out.

"Do I know you?" she asked while pouting.

"Ehr,… I'm… Misa-chan's… friend" he lied, along with a fake smile.

"Ohh. Nice to meet you" she reached out for a handshake but he ignored it.

"Yeah yeah"

"So,.. why did you call me?"

"Oh, do you know why she is acting weird today?"

"Huh?"

"It's just that, Misaki is different today. Of course, as a friend, I'm concerned of her well-being" when Sakura pondered about his question, he stuck out his tongue; he almost puked after what he just said.

"You're right. After that date last night," Sakura paused and giggled "she has been acting weird"

"I see…"

"Anyway, I'm leaving. See ya"

He watched her retreating back, thinking of what she said.

"I wonder why?"


End file.
